Good Grades
by alwaysaclaw11
Summary: Following Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter is asked to step in as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and when he is forced to work side by side with Severus Snape, who survived Nagini's attack, he begins to feel things for his old professor he never thought possible. Slash.
1. Balloons

Severus Snape had survived. Against all odds. The attack from Nagini hadn't killed him. However, he had been in St. Mungo's for weeks for his injuries. Harry Potter finally gathered up the courage to go see his old Potion's professor. The man that had been deeply in love with his mother.

Harry had been feeling empty, lost since the defeat of Voldemort. He was glad it was over, but this huge part of his life had been ripped away. He felt... directionless. But one thing he hadn't done yet that he still needed to do was thank Severus Snape.

So he found out the room number and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the familiar drawl.

"Hello Professor," said Harry, the thin string of balloon wrapped around his fingers.

Professor Snape turned over in his bed. He looked thinner, almost younger somehow. He was wearing a T-shirt that said Quidditch World Cup on it. _Snape wears T-shirts?_

"You left me to die," Snape snarled, his black eyes narrowed.

"Uh, what? I thought – I mean – I was kind of busy with-" Harry was caught off guard. He hoped for a polite exchange with the man who had saved his life and everyone's. He was probably out of luck.

"I was joking." A half smile was etched on Snape's face.

"You joke?"

"I think it's the healing potion. Yesterday I thought I saw a marmot riding a kite outside my window." Snape slumped back against his pillow.

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to say thanks and give you this." Harry cautiously approached his old professor. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen, but his palms were sweating and his heart pounding. Maybe it was just because he hadn't seen Snape since the last time he saw Voldemort.

Harry tied the ribbon of the balloon lightly to the handle of the night stand by the hospital bed.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Snape's voice cracked.

"It's a balloon. With a cat on it and the cat is saying I hope you feel purrfect soon." Harry sighed and shrugged. "It's cute."

"It's horrifying."

"Yeah. I know. It was Hermione's idea." Harry slumped down in the chair next to Snape's bed. There was a long pause then Snape said.

"I guess you know my dirty little secret."

_Eww._

"Please don't say dirty when you're talking about my mom."

"That's _not _what I meant, Potter."

"Still... it's weird."

"Why? Am I that hideous?"

Harry looked up at Snape. His hair was washed and cut a little shorter, there was a light shadow of hair across his cheeks. And he could see just the corner of his white teeth.

"Umm, no. I just. It was a surprise. After all, you were kind of horrible to me."

Snape turned away from Harry, so just his back was facing him. The light blue hospital blanket slipped off, revealing part of his back. Harry looked away.

"Yeah, well you deserved it," sighed Snape.

"Did I?"

"Yes... I don't know... No. Damn healing potions."

The door squeaked further open and a nurse who had to be six feet tall pranced into the room. Bright-colored stickers covered her white healer's uniform and pink costume jewelry hung around her neck like she was the world's tallest child.

"Hello Severus, I brought your cherry jello." It was like she was singing everything she said. The cheerfulness was even too much for Harry. "Here is a spoon. You eat it with the spoon." The nurse carefully handed him the jello and plastic spoon.

Snape's eye twitched and Harry had to suppress a laugh. He must have been dealing with Nurse Bubbly-Pants for a while now.

"I can think of something else I can do with that spoon," Snape grumbled. The nurse looked up at him. She heard.

"Professor," whispered Harry.

"Well, uh, okay. Enjoy. I'll see you later alligator!" She hurried out the door.

"See. You're not the only one I'm mean to," said Snape as he sat up in his bed and took a bite of the cherry jello.

"Wow, I feel so much better now," said Harry sarcastically.

"Glad I could help, Potter."

Harry slowly stood from the chair, taking one last chance to glance back at Professor Snape who was digging into his snack.

"Well, enjoy your jello. I should get going. The Weasley's invited me to dinner."

Snape said nothing, so Harry grabbed the balloon and started to take it with him.

"What are you doing?" asked Snape.

"You said it was horrifying."

"It is. But it's my horrifying balloon and I'm keeping it."

Harry hid his smile as he tied the balloon back to the night stand.

**Hello, folks! This is my first attempt at a slash relationship, but it will be lighthearted and humorous. (Although there is a definite, external plot). Anyway, hope you enjoyed. They will mostly be short chapters, but posted quickly, I hope. Thanks and please review.**


	2. Minerva's Request

Severus's small cottage was dark. He fished into his pocket for the keys. He had a special charm on the door, so only these keys could open it.

He had been home from the hospital for awhile. Severus had no job. No responsibilities. No anything. He was just drifting and in a way he was enjoying it.

There was a scratching on the roof then something dark and blurry leaped over his head and landed behind him.

A cat? A familiar cat. It transformed into the severe former Transfiguration professor that was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The same with that had within the last year, well, kind of kicked his butt. This was not happening.

"Minerva?" he asked. She just nodded. "Are you crazy? You practically gave me a heart attack. Which is not exactly what I need right now."

Minerva let out a sigh as she adjusted her glasses. "My apologies, Severus." Hmm. She sounded less than sincere. That old bat scared him on purpose.

"Can I help you?" he drawled.

"Slughorn quit," she said matter-of-factly.

"Okay."

Severus wasn't sure what Minerva expected him to say.

"He was the Potion's professor."

Great. Stating the obvious. It was like being back at St. Mungo's with the Healer of Perpetual and Almost Instantly Irritating Joy.

"You know the last time I saw you, you were trying to attack me," Severus said as he slipped the key into the lock and opened his door.

"I thought you were trying to kill Harry."

"Well, I wasn't."

"I know that now."

"So what do you say? Will you come back to Hogwarts?"

Back to annoying students, whining parents, and now, working for Minerva, of all things. But, in a way, Hogwarts was home. More home than this old place anyway.

"Let me think about it," he said. "I'd invite you in, but I'm all out of Fancy Feast."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Just send me an owl with your answer."

The next afternoon, Severus still hadn't decided what he was going to do about Minerva's offer. Although, the only thing he had to eat in the house were packets of sweetener and canned tuna. Those feasts in the Great Hall were looking pretty good.

Severus took a walk down the path that led from his house into the muggle town. He figured he'd pick up a few things to eat before he died of starvation instead of a horcrux snake attack.

He walked into the small store that was just at the edge of the street. It was filled with other Sunday afternoon shoppers. Severus was looking down at his basket that was filled with frozen waffles and cereal when he turned the corner and crashed into someone.

It was -

"Potter?"

Potter's green eyes widened under his glasses. "Snape?"

"What are you doing here?" He had never seen Potter around here before, but then again he'd moved since living with his aunt and uncle. He had to have.

Potter leaned in close. Severus couldn't help but notice that he smelled like parchment and sage."Buying toilet paper," whispered Potter. Severus bit his lip to hold in a smile.

"Did you just whisper toilet paper? Hey everybody! Harry Potter is buying toilet paper," Severus shouted, enjoying the red blushing on Potter's cheek. "See. This is a muggle store. Nobody cares if _the chosen one _is, Merlin forbid, buying _toilet paper_."

Potter covered his face with his hand, then looked up at Severus, his brows drawn together."I'm not the chosen one anymore. I'm just a guy with a rather unfortunate looking scar."

Without thinking, Severus reached out and brushed Potter's hair away from his eyes. They both stiffened at the touch, but Severus didn't pull away immediately. He lingered, feeling Potter's soft hair against his callous fingers. "Well, your moppy hair covers it well."

"Thanks." Potter smiled. "I heard you were coming back to Hogwarts."

"That's not definite."

"I might be."

"To finish your seventh year?"

"No. To, uh, teach actually."

Severus's eyes widened.

"You? Teach? What? How to awkwardly buy household products."

Potter's eyes narrowed, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Will you let that go?"

"No."

"Fine. And Defense Against the Dark Arts." Potter grabbed a box of cookies of the shelf as they walked through the store, subconsciously together.

"McGonagall has finally lost it."

"Hey, I defeated Voldemort," he whispered again. They didn't need to share the secrets of the magical world with everyone.

"I helped."

"Okay. You can be a guest lecturer."

"How generous of you," said Severus. They were walking toward the check out stands. "So you're really going to do it?"

"I don't know. You?"

"I don't know."

Potter stood in line and Severus lined up behind him. Potter was still clutching his toilet paper like if he held it tight enough no one would know what he was holding.

"Can you hurry it up? This man has toilet paper he needs to buy," shouted Severus.

Harry turned around and glared. "Shut up."

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all. Severus couldn't pass up more opportunities to pick on Harry Potter.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm having fun with this so I hope you are too.**


	3. Professor Potter

**A/N: There will be some Ginny/Harry in this chapter and for some of the fic, but I promise it's Snarry. It will just take some time to get there. So sorry if that bothers anyone.**

They must have used to magic to re-build the school because it looked exactly the same. Down to the moving staircases and shiny suits of armor lining the entrance hall.

Harry had never been in the Great Hall before all the other students. He entered the room and it was strange to see only the staff table filled as he made his way to the far end of the hall.

There was only one empty seat. Next to Severus Snape.

_Fantastic._

"So I guess you decided to teach," said Harry as he fell down beside his old professor.

"I guess you did too," drawled Snape.

It took him a minute to realize everything that was different about Snape. His hair was short and sticking up in the front, kind of like Harry saw in muggle magazines. Instead of his normal old dusty cloak, Snape was wearing a black shirt and leather jacket. Harry decided to pretend he didn't notice, but he did notice. More than he should have.

The students filed into the hall and they went through the Sorting Ceremony. Everything was so strange looking down from his spot. Harry looked over at Snape, who was squinting with his hand over his eyes into to the crowd of students.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Trying to decide which first year I'm going to mercilessly bully."

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"I thought I'd answered that question."

Technically, he had. Snape had been bullied by none other than Harry's own father and godfather. He had been recklessly in love with his mother and forced to watch her marry and have a son with someone else. So he was a little.. bitter.

But it was sad to imagine being alone your whole life. Harry had been alone as a child, but he had a future filled with friends, with Ginny, with anything he wanted. But poor Snape was stuck in a rut, pining over someone long gone. How lonely and awful.

"Maybe you should... I don't know... get back out there."

"Out where?"

"You know, _there._"

"I really _don't_ Potter."

Harry really didn't want to say it out loud, but it was seeming more and more like he would have to.

"Into the... dating world."

Snape paused, putting his hand to his chin. "Maybe I should." He sounded sincere. "I mean I'm handsome, charming, a pleasure to be with, a joy really." Okay, maybe not sincere.

"You're screwing with me."

"What do you expect me to do, join one of those muggle dating services. Seeking woman, red hair, green eyes. Allergic to arrogant guys with black hair and glasses."

There were times Harry wished he'd never found out about his mom and Snape. Those were some images he never needed in his head.

"You do realize who you are saying these things to?"

Snape just smirked as McGonagall's voice pulled them back into what was going on.

"I'd like to introduce our returning potions professor, Severus Snape." Some of the students clapped, but most just looked a little confused. "And also, some of you may have recognized another face up here at the staff table. Welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter." The crowd erupted into enormous applause. People on jumped and banged on tables. Girls screamed. Something was flying at him... it was a – holy Merlin, it was a bra. It was lime green and landed right at his feet.

Harry just sat there eyes wide open, stunned. Seriously, what was going on? McGongall cleared her throat.

"Okay. Okay. Settle down." McGonagall said, but Harry lost track of what she was saying as he noticed Snape's chest heaving and little coughs spurting from his mouth.

"Are you alright, professor?"

"Yeah. I just- I kind of gagged a little. Tossing undergarments... please." Snape rolled his eyes. Harry just shook his head and ignored him.

When the feast was over, Harry leaned over and said, "Good luck with the merciless bullying."

"Don't need luck Potter. I've been bullying since before you were born."

Harry stood and began to walk away. "Why is that the things most people would pretend didn't happen, you brag about?"

Snape just smirked.

Later that night, he made his way to his new private room where McGonagall's office used to be. It had been re-decorated though. The walls were covered in Quidditch posters like the room knew what he wanted before he even showed up.

He was putting his clothes away in the dresser when he heard a knock on the door and the words, "Good evening, Professor Potter."

Harry recognized the voice and opened the door. "Ginny? What are you doing here? It's past curfew." He pulled her inside and quietly shut the door behind her.

She was still in her uniform but her skirt was pulled up higher on her thighs and her tie was loosened around her neck. He felt heat start to rush away from his brain and somewhere else.

"Am I in trouble? Are you going to give me detention or punish me in some way, Professor? _Please say yes._" She had hold of his tie and was slowly loosening it. Harry tugged away from her.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't I'd be crazy." Ginny flopped down his bed.

"Ginny."

"Yes, Professor?" She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"We talked about this."

Her shoulders slumped. "Wait. You were serious? I thought that was just so we could have some awesome role play."

Harry ran through this hair. He didn't like this arrangement anymore than she did. But he agreed to help out this year at Hogwarts and that was what he was going to do. "I'm your teacher now, Ginny."

"Yeah. I know. And I don't plan on doing my homework all year. I guess I'll have to find another way to make good grades." She scooted to the end of the bed and placed her hands on Harry's hips. He shut his eyes trying to ignore her.

"Ginny, no."

"Look, love. I get it. But one night's never killed anyone."

"It probably has."

"Details." She waved her hand and grinned. Ginny... she was like a storm, a storm that caught on fire, then exploded.

"It's just for a year," he sighed.

Ginny stood up from the bed, looking even more determined. "A year where what? You work your way through the female teaching staff? Breaking their old wrinkled hearts one at a time."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. When Trelawney takes down her hair and pulls off her glasses. It's like that whole sexy, irresistible librarian thing."

"It's really not."

"Or are you just saving yourself for all those groupies I saw out there tonight. Seriously, some girl threatened to shank me in my sleep with the sharpened end of her Firebolt. Had I heart Potter written all over her arms."

He didn't know why he hadn't thought about how the bra escapade would have affected Ginny. It must have.

"That's... creepy."

"Just saying, man. I've got a lot of competition out there." She punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"You think I'm going to leave you for Trelawney or the girl who threatens to shank people?"

She shrugged and pulled something from inside her cardigan that must have been charmed to fit. "I guess you haven't seen this yet."

It was a copy of _Witch Weekly._

"What the-"

"That's right. _Witch Weekly _voted you, Harry Potter, The Wizarding World's Sexiest Man Alive."

He was never, ever going to live this down. Ron and George... and, oh, if Snape found out. He'd be picked on until the day he died.

"Do people _know _about this?"

"Yes, Professor Sexy-Potter."

His eyes scanned the page. Somehow they'd gotten word of Harry's job at Hogwarts and _Witch Weekly _had deemed him Professor Sexy-Potter.

Suddenly, and inexplicably, it just all seemed hilarious to him. Maybe that was the key. You had to laugh at it.

"Is that why you're in here? So you could go a round with Professor Sexy-Potter." He smirked at his girlfriend... well she wasn't really his girlfriend anymore... not technically. Student teacher relationships were banned.

"Been there. Done that." She waved her wand dismissively.

"Excuse me." Harry's heart picked up speed.

"I mean there's always chance you could show me something new, Professor. Is there anything you have left to teach me?" Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed on her knees, looking up at him. He couldn't take it anymore.

He leaned in, pushing her back against the mattress. "If we get caught, I'll give you detention for the rest of the year."

"Is that a promise?"

His lips met Ginny's and they were like flames, so familiar, so warm. But this was the one and only time he could let this happen.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I have any Harry/Ginny haters out there. There won't be any Ginny bashing in this fic, but like I said it will be Snape and Harry in the end. Please read and review. Thanks for all my reviews and favorites. I try to get back to all the reviews personally. Thanks again.**


	4. Potions Partners

Severus took a deep breath as he stepped into his old Potions classroom. It seemed so much like it had before and yet so different. As if the world had disappeared for a year and then returned just as it had been before with just one change. Severus Snape.

Something happened when he almost died. He was yet to put his finger on it.

Students were still making their way to their seats when he first spoke. "I see we have a bit of mix this year. Seventh year students and some returning eighth year students."

"Seriously get out of my way," whined Ginny Weasley. For some reason, Severus's stomach lurched. He'd seen her just this morning. The back of her tomato-red hair swishing down the hallway after she'd slipped out of Potter's bedroom. He'd known they were dating, but assumed they'd broken it off because of Potter's job. Apparently not.

"You get out of my way," shouted Draco Malfoy. Severus could not believe he had come back after everything, but maybe they both wanted the same thing. A slow ascension back to normalcy.

"No you get out of my way." Ginny shoved Draco with her shoulder. It was easier for Severus to see these students for what they were. People. But he was still their teacher and still had to maintain control.

"Shut up and sit down. Now!"

They scooted into seats on different sides of the room.

"Since this is your last year in Potions and all of you have shown at least some form of adequacy at potion making as you are in my class, I expect you to behave like adults instead of hooligans. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus gave them his signature glare. He'd missed using it.

"Yes, professor," they both said. Finally they agreed on something. Like a vision, an idea shot through his head, a way to teach Ginny and Draco a valuable lesson, give himself some quality entertainment and most importantly annoy the living wizard crap out of Harry Potter.

"Good. I'm going to be running this class a little differently this year. A little more hands on, practical, if you will. If you plan to use potions in your career, let's say in the Ministry, as an auror, what have you, you're going to have to learn to work together. And often with people that you don't necessarily enjoy working with. So this year, I'm going to pair you up."

"What?" spat Ginny who was sitting next to Hermione Granger who was a quiet and reserved as Severus had ever seen her.

"Miss Weasley, is it possible for you to hold your tongue? Or is Potter already rubbing off on you." A bright red blushed on her cheeks. Draco smirked and the class giggled. Severus shrugged. Seriously these kids and their dirty minds. "That is _entirely _not what I meant." Once the murmur died down, Severus started listing off partners. He could see Ginny and Draco doing the math in their heads as he paired off the students. They were as pale as Nearly Headless Nick when he got to the last pair. "Ginny Weasley and... Draco Malfoy."

"No!" shouted Draco.

"Are you insane?" Ginny followed up.

"I'm not working with a Weasley."

"And sorry I draw the line at working with the Death Eaters that killed my brother." Ginny's hand flew to her mouth after she'd said it. Maybe Severus had taken this a bit too far.

Suddenly Draco spat. "I didn't want Fred to die. I liked Fred." He looked even more shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. The class all looked pretty shocked as well.

"That is enough from both of you. You will find a way to work together or you will get the hell out of my classroom," Severus snarled.

Everyone was silent for the rest of class.

Severus was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, letting the sun beat down against his face. Ever since his almost-death, he'd become partial to the sunlight, using every excuse to let the rays soak into his light-starved skin. He also hadn't wanted to put on his old cloak. It felt something like wearing a dead man's clothes. Instead, he'd bought a couple pairs of jeans and some muggle shirts. They were strangely more comfortable. He was loosening his black tie when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Potter's green eyes flashed in the bright sun.

"Do what Potter?" Severus was inwardly proud of himself. He was getting just the reaction he wanted.

"You know exactly what I mean." Harry stood right in front of him, staring back. Severus's mouth began to feel dry, his hands and neck and ears hot.

"Do I?" His voice cracked, an unwelcome reaction as he stood to put some distant between himself and Potter.

"You paired up Ginny and Malfoy. Why? Just to piss me off?"

There it was. That stubborn, arrogant streak. That tiny bit of James. "Everything is not about you." Except this was about him. What wasn't about him?

"You expect me to believe that this isn't just another way for you to get to me?" Potter's eyes narrowed. There was incredible, trembling power in his anger.

"I have no intentions on getting anywhere with you," said Severus.

Potter stepped toward him. Merlin, they were almost nose to nose, eye to eye. He had never looked at Potter at ... Harry that way before. Past James's black hair and those round glasses and that scar and, yes, even past the green eyes. For the first time in eight years, Severus saw past the green eyes. He saw all the way to Harry.

"Seriously what is your glitch?" Harry snarled.

"My what?" He felt a smile crack on his lips.

Harry just sighed, the stubble on his chin pronounced in the sunlight. Severus never noticed had old Harry had gotten. Just eighteen and there were tiny, lovely little crow's feet at the corner of his eyes.

"You should be more careful," whispered Severus.

"Careful with what?"

"Shacking up with students in your personal quarters."

Harry's eyes widened. "I – uh."

Severus smirked, taking in the worried look on Harry's face. "Don't worry about it, Potter. We all do it."

"What?" asked Harry, blinking like he was trying to figure out which of the students had played mattress quidditch with his greasy old Severus Snape. Eventually he came to the conclusion. "Oh, you're joking again."

"Must still have a little of that healing potion left in my veins. But on a serious note, a relationship with a student is a bad idea."

Harry ran his hand over his face. "She's not just a student. She was my girlfriend."

Severus clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, feeling the strong bones and muscles against his hand.

"You knew the rule when you took the job. If she really meant that much to you, wouldn't you have said no?"

**Thanks for reading, folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it lacked some of the funny of early chapters, but this had some B-plot (Ginny/Draco) and I wanted to explore some of the changes that Snape is going through after his near death experience. Please review! I love to know what you like and don't and your thoughts. Thanks again!**


	5. Qudditch Coaches

Harry was leaning against the stone wall by his chambers. For some reason, he didn't want to go in. Standing and staring down the corridors, he'd first walked just eight years ago gave him a strange sense of comfort.

"Harry, can't we talk about this?" he heard Ginny whisper as she approached, her hair falling around her face like a blood red curtain.

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"Come on, honey." She placed her hand against his. Such comfort and familiarity. It was hard to pull away, but it was time.

"Please stop," he said turning his back to her.

Ginny jumped in front of him. "What's going on?"

"You know what's going on. We can't do this anymore. And I'm serious this time."

Her shoulders slumped, trying to put on the same face from the night before but it was half-hearted. "But Professor."

"Ginny. Enough," said Harry harshly. He wasn't sure what else he could do to get her to understand that he was putting both their futures and reputations in trouble by dating.

"You don't have to be mean." She stared down at her bare feet, her pretty little toenails painted pink. Harry lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, their normal blaze just a small flicker.

"I'm sorry. It's just... Professor Snape... he caught us."

Shock appeared on Ginny's face. "He's going to tell McGonagall, isn't he? Oh Harry I'm so-"

"No. He's not."

"Why?"

Harry hadn't given it much thought. Why hadn't Snape turned him in? He hadn't changed much since his almost-death, at least not that Harry could see. He was still bitter and sullen. Although sometimes he'd go for the occasional laugh and his sneer had become more of good-spirited smirk. "I, uh, honestly, don't know."

"I still don't trust him."

"I think he's shown us that we can trust him." And Harry did trust him.

"Why? Because he wanted to get it on with your mom?" Ginny blurted, causing Harry to tense.

"Ginny!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm serious. You think he would have cared what happened to you or to any of us if it wasn't for her? You think he wouldn't have been Voldemort's right hand man if he hadn't been in love with your mother?"

It was true. There was a lot Harry didn't know about Snape and the choices he made and why he made them. But he had been the one to see Snape in the pensieve. He'd seen the heart of the man he once hated, a man he couldn't hate anymore. "He made a lot of mistakes and Voldemort tried to kill him. I don't think he still wants to be dark."

"Maybe it's not about what he wants. Maybe it's about what is."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know, Harry." She half-smiled. "He's still a prat."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. There was a long, tense pause.

"So we're really... done."

"For now, Ginny," he said. Ginny turned away and Harry caught her arm. "Can I get a kiss for the road?"

She grinned. "Of course." Then Harry leaned down and pressed a soft, sweet kiss against her lips.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry sorted through a pile of books on his desk, pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose when they'd slide down. He was about to have the third years in class and was taking a note out of Lupin's book, figuring he'd teach the kids how to fight off a boggart.

"Hello, Harry," said Professor McGonagall as she stepped in through the door.

"Professor?" He smiled up at her.

She let out a small laugh, a sound Harry rarely heard from her. "You can call me Minerva. I think you've earned it."

"Okay, Min – yeah, that's not going to work. What can I do for you, Professor?"

She smiled. "I need someone to take over coaching the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Are you serious?" He sat down a pile of books, creating a thick cloud of dust. They both coughed.

"Yeah. I mean I used to do it and now I have be impartial of course." She winked, a small twinkle in her eye, like the kind that Dumbledore used to get.

"Of course." He grinned.

"So what do you say?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. Some of his best memories at Hogwarts had been on the quidditch field. Although it would be weird to coach Ginny after everything... still, it might be his only chance. He didn't plan on sticking around after this year. "Coach Potter. Hmm. I like the sound of that."

"Excellent, Professor." She paused, observing him. "How are classes going?" she asked.

It had been strange. Between flirtatious students and trying to figure out what to say when Draco Malfoy was in your class, it hadn't been easy, but he was figuring it out – a day at a time. "Keeping my head above water."

She nodded then turned on her heel. "Good to hear." McGonagall disappeared.

With a smile on his face, Harry collapsed into his chair, thinking of what it would be like to bring the Gryffindor team to victory.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The day before Harry had signed up for the Tuesday night slot on the quidditch pitch. With a box of qudditch supplies, he headed down to the grassy field to find none other than Snape, blocking his way

"What are you doing here?" drawled Snape, the wind pushing back his black hair. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and motorcycle boots. Harry was staring at Snape and had no idea why.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," said Harry, trying to break this fixation he was suddenly having on his old teacher.

"My team is holding their try outs here today," said Snape.

"Actually mine is," Harry stepped toward Snape, who was leaning against the wall like he owned the place. The sign-up sheet charmed to stick to the wall.

"It says Gryffindor right there."

"Actually it says Slytherin."

Snape grinned as he tapped on the piece of parchment. Harry leaned in to get a better look. He rolled his eyes.

"Because someone crossed out Gryffindor and wrote Slytherin over it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape crossed his arms and met Harry's gaze.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Just keeping you in your place, Potter." He spat Harry's last name, but it lacked the old venom.

"What place is that?" As Harry shortened the distance between them, he felt an unwelcome heat in his cheeks and his heart suddenly seemed unsteady, loose, rattling in chest. Snape was shaking, and from what Harry could see he was almost as unhinged.

"I – uh – I'm," Snape stuttered, something Harry had never seen happen before.

"Professors?" Harry heard a soft voice behind him. Blonde hair, a lost and dreamy look in her eye.

"Yes, Luna?" sighed Harry.

"Is everything alright?" Her eyes held on Snape and Harry. Instinctively, they both took a step away from each other.

"We are fine," said Snape.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Came to watch the Gryffindor tryouts."

Snape laughed. "Actually the Slytherin tryouts are today."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "No they are not." Merlin, Snape was infuriating, obnoxious..._mesmerizing. _Harry shook his head.

"Yes they are," snapped Snape.

Luna smiled, a glint of crazy sparkling in those blue orb eyes of hers. "I can think of only one way to settle this."

"What's that Miss Lovegood?" grinned Snape, his eyes flashing and powerful as they swept over Harry. Harry turned away, needing to look anywhere, anywhere but Snape. It was anger and heat and frustration and loose unsteady hearts.

"Wizard's Duel," said Luna with a curt nod and a devious smile.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying the tension that is growing between Harry and Snape right now. I'm having fun writing it. Please review! I appreciate your thoughts. My readers are awesome!**


	6. Take it Back Tomorrow

They decided to postpone both practices and decide on a consistent training schedule for the teams. The evening following Luna Lovegood's unusual suggestion, Severus ran into Harry in the hallway by his office, sitting on the floor in a pair of jeans and soft black button up shirt. His glasses had scooted partially down his nose.

"What are you doing down here, Potter?" asked Severus, his mouth uncomfortably dry.

Harry stood, his eyes catching Severus's like a firefly in a glass jar, beautiful to hold, but necessary to let go.

"We're not actually dueling, are we?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." Severus smirked. "I wouldn't mind sending a couple hexes your way. Maybe a curse here or there. No unforgivables."

"Don't take the fun out of it," muttered Harry, a sly grin on his face.

"Why, Potter? I didn't think you had it in you?"

"You'd be surprised... I've got a better idea since I think it would be unsporting to kill an _old man_ like you."

"Old man?" Severus took a tentative step toward Harry, who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Wizards Chess," said Harry proudly.

"Lame."

Harry laughed. "Where did you learn the word lame?"

"I teach teenagers, Potter."

"Teenagers from _this_ decade?"

Severus snorted. "Are we going to play or not?"

"Accio Wizard's Chess." Harry stared directly at Severus. Fire, power, strength in his eyes. Severus felt suddenly small. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was no longer the boy he tutored. He was a man with a strong jaw and rough skin.

Severus gasped when the chessboard zoomed past his head and landed in Harry's arms.

"Where we playing?" asked Harry.

"My chambers are around the corner." The words felt off, somehow sticky, as they came out of his mouth.

Harry bit his lip. "Sounds like home field advantage."

"Scared, Gryffindor?"

"Of you? No."

"Then by all means." Severus's hand shook, though he tried to hide it, as he lifted it to direct Harry the few doors down the all to the room he'd called home for so many years.

His room was familiar as they stepped inside. The smells of brewing potions and the scent of old, wrinkled parchment. Only one thing was off however, thought Severus, as he shut the door behind him.

Harry shouldn't be here. Alone with him. Not James Potter's son. But he reminded himself it was just a game of wizard's chess between old acquaintances to settle a dispute. It meant nothing. How could it?

Without asking, Harry stretched out on the curved black sofa in the corner of the room, reclining his head on the arm rest.A small sliver of skin on his stomach peeked from under the flannel shirt.

Severus let out a hissing sigh as an uncomfortable heat swirled around him. He licked his lips nervously then said, "I'm playing black."

"What?" Harry shot up from the couch. "No you're not. I'm always black."

"Hmm. I pegged you as more of a white kind of guy." Trying to look casual, Severus leaned against the wall.

"Well I always play black."

"So. Do. I."

Harry moved towards him, until they were face to face, Severus's back against the cold stone wall.

"I'm sorry, _Severus, _" Harry hissed his name so smoothly for a moment he thought it must have been in parseltongue. And Harry had never called him Severus before. "I'm no longer your student. It is not required that I give in to your every demand. I'm playing black."

Severus felt an old anger surface inside of him, but he didn't like the way it felt, like a dead man trying to claw his way back out of the grave. Still as unnatural as it was, the anger was there.

"I don't know, _Harry _where you think you can get off talking to me anyway that you please. You might not be student anymore but we still owe each other respect as we are colleagues," snarled Severus.

"Respect? You're the one who tried to cheat my quidditch team out of it's training time. Merlin, could you be more petty?" Harry was so close to Severus now, he could feel the heat rolling from his spearmint scented breath and see the line of stubble forming across his cheeks.

_I only took your training time because... I wanted to see you... I wanted to see you get angry... stare at the blush in your cheeks and your ears... that consuming green fire in your eyes._

The world slowly turned to liquid, every solid ledge he stepped out for turned to droplets beneath his touch. Nothing left stable, everything whirling, spinning, drowning. Potter was close. Too damn close.

He had nothing, so he fell back on the one thing he'd always had. The one way he knew he could always push Harry away. It had worked for so many years.

"That's your problem, Potter. Always feeling sorry for yourself and thinking everybody owes you something. You're just like your fath-"

"Shut up!" shouted Harry, his hands gripped onto the white fabric of Severus's shirt and him into the wall.

Severus had never seen Harry like that. So angry, but so in control. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Harry's wet lips crushed into his.

He was so stunned, he didn't react. Not at first. But his hands fell against Harry's abs, touching the quidditch toned muscles beneath his fingers. He shouldn't have shut his eyes, but he did.

With Severus's arms pinned against the wall, Harry gave him no chance to do anything other than allow Harry full reign of his mouth. Severus winced when Harry bit down on his lip and tugged away.

"Gryffindor gets the qudditch pitch Monday and Friday evening. You get it Tuesday and Thursday when Hufflepuff isn't practicing. Understood?" asked Harry.

Severus shook so hard from the shock of everything that had just occurred, he didn't know what to say. Whatever it was he'd find a way to take it back tomorrow, once he got his head on straight. He simply nodded.

Harry dropped his hands away from Severus, breathing heavily. The blush in his cheeks, brighter than he'd ever seen it. Harry ran a hand through his hair then glared at Severus, a mix of venom and lust in his eyes.

"Never talk about my father again." Harry stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Severus turned and slammed his fist into the wall, scratching his knuckles, a dull ache inside him that felt like one of those aches where you knew right from the start the pain was never going away.

**Sorr, it's been so long. It's NaNoWriMo month so I've been spending most of my time trying to write an original book for that so my fanfics have been slacking. Sorry folks! Hope you liked the first kiss. I've always seen Harry as a very powerful character and Snape as a weaker more impressionable one. Harry led the fight against Voldemort where Snape was always behind someone whether it was Voldemort or Dumbledore or even Lily. A little different for Snarry fanfic, but I hope it works.**


	7. Enemies

Harry sat in his office in the dark, running his hands through her hair and over his face, pressing his fingernails in his skin, letting the sharp scratches make him forget. But he couldn't forget.

Not the feel of their mouths moving together, of Snape giving into him. The way his heart sped when they touched.

Harry stumbled over to his desk and dug into the bottom drawer. He pulled out a bottle that was normally reserved for the nightmares. The ones about the war. The ones where red eyes stared back at him. The ones where he'd think he was still hunting horcruxes.

He poured some of the firewhiskey into a glass then drank it in one swallow. If he couldn't forget on his own maybe alcohol would help.

There was a knock at the door. Great. Just what he needed a student seeing him drinking. He shoved the bottle back in the desk and hid the glass.

"Come in," he said, standing up from his desk.

The door squeaked open. He saw a flash of red hair and burning eyes. "Hey Professor," said Ginny's familiar voice. "I promise I'm not here to jump your bones or anything."

She stepped into the dim light. He smiled at her thin frame, her pouting lips and the freckles that dotted her nose. She was beautiful. Snape was... handsome, striking... he needed that firewhiskey again.

"What can I do for you Ginny?"

She smiled. "I just had a question about what was going to be on the test on Monday."

Ginny stepped toward him. She smelled so familiar, so normal. She was normal.

Defensive spells against vampires. That was the essay question. That's what he should have said.

Harry stepped toward Ginny and ran his hand down the side of her face, feeling the soft skin, but thinking of rough, stubbled skin. He had to stop thinking like that. He was driving himself crazy.

"Harry what are you-" She trembled.

His lips fell against her neck. He could feel her blood pumping, the small, light pulse he remembered. That's all he needed to do. Remember.

"You sure?" she asked, her voice shaking. Harry wound his fingers into her red hair, then picked her up and sat her on his desk. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a locking and silencing charm on the room.

"I want you," he growled into her ear.

_I need to want you._

_I should want you._

_I want him_.

When it was over, Ginny fixed her hair in the mirror and Harry didn't know what to say. He still loved her. He still liked being with her. He just felt kind of hollow inside. Their eyes met and he knew she knew something was wrong.

Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Tell me when you want to tell me." She leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

She was perfect. What was wrong with him?

Harry went to breakfast, hoping that Snape wouldn't be there but wanting to behave normally as if what happened wasn't a big deal. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he saw him... ignore him, act polite, be cruel, kiss him again.

No that was the one thing he could never ever do again.

Harry was just about to step into the Great Hall when he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist.

"We need to talk," the familiar voice drawled in his ear. Snape.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care what you think," said Harry, but he didn't resist when Snape pulled him into the nearest classroom.

"Harry we need to discuss your recent behavior."

"I'm leaving." He turned and Snape caught his sleeve.

"It's normal for a young man like you to harbor certain feelings about people in authority."

Harry laughed. "You're not in authority over me."

"But I was your respected professor for many years."

Harry laughed again. Had Snape cracked? "Respected? You mean loathed?"

Snape smirked. Harry's stomach churned, his hands sweated. Why was this happening to him?

"I just want you to know that why I understand your fascination with me, any relationship between us other than colleagues would be inappropriate."

Harry couldn't believe this. He was on the receiving end of the speech he'd given to Ginny earlier this year. Did he sound like this much of a tool when he said it?

He stepped toward Snape. "The only reason I did what I did was to shut you up. You snivelling, hateful, old man. It's no wonder my mother couldn't stand you."

Snape stared back at him, his black eyes as cold as ever.

He was pissed at Snape, but even Harry knew he'd taken it too far.

"Snape, I'm-"

"Get out," he said. "And I think it's a good idea if we return to our former relationship."

"Professional?" asked Harry.

"No. Enemies, Potter."

**This will most likely be the most serious of all the chapters. They'll get back to their sparring and their tension in the next chapters. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	8. Just a Kiss

Harry regretted it. He should never have done what he did but the dreadful silence between him and Snape was driving him mad. He had to do something. Fighting was better than this dreadful empty nothing.

They hadn't spoken in weeks. It wasn't like Harry could just go up to him and try to start a conversation. So he didn't. Instead, he walked into his classroom, under pretense of needing something for McGonagall, and corrected something Snape said.

Like an idiot.

He'd hardly ever seen Snape as angry as he looked in the moment. The moment when a few of the class snickered, when some of the girls batted their eyelashes at Harry. Not since before the war had Snape looked so bursting with rage.

Harry rushed out of the classroom, immediately regretting his stupid antic and hurried to his own class. He spent the rest of the day teaching but his mind was always somewhere else. On black angry eyes and red cheeks. On the look Snape gave him that simultaneously scared and intrigued him.

It was late. Most of the students would have retired to their bedroom when Harry heard the door open and slam. It was Snape and he looked just as angry, if not more so, than he did earlier.

"You come into my class, Potter. My class – and make me look like a fool," snarled Snape as he grabbed a globe off Harry's desk and chucked it on the floor. It cracked in half but Harry wasn't too upset about it. He had no idea what he would need a globe for in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I was just trying to help," breathed Harry.

Snape's eyes ignited with rage, his hands balled into fists as his side. What was he going to do? Punch Harry? "No you were not."

"I was-" sighed Harry, but tired, defeated.

"You were not!"

Anger snapped inside Harry. "Fine – I _was_."

Seething, Snape turned his back to me. Revealing the muscular curve of his shoulders. Harry's mouth felt dry.

"Could you be more of a child?" mumbled Snape. Harry rushed over to look him in the eye, rage consuming him like a wildfire. He had lived an unspeakably hard life and the last thing he needed was Severus Snape trying to make him feel inferior.

"I'm not a child. I've never been a child. Not once!" shouted Harry, but as soon as the words left his mouth, a profound sadness washed over him. He had never been a child. Never seen the world with truly innocent, untarnished eyes.

Snape relaxed, almost slumped, those dark eyes downcast. "Harry..."

The one thing I wanted less from Snape than his anger was his pity. "I'm okay."

A rough hand grabbed Harry's face but he was gentle about his touch. "No you're not. Look at me." Snape shut his eyes, letting out a long heavy breath. "You should have had your mother. It should have been me and not her. I wish it would have been me. It's my fault."

"Hey." Harry touched Snape's hand on his face, tingles starting where their fingers locked and dancing through the rest of his body. "I don't blame you. I used to but I don't anymore. There's only one person to blame for this and he's dead."

Voldemort was dead and they all had to start picking up the pieces of the old life and putting back what could be salvaged. If it couldn't be repaired they needed to move on.

Looking defeated, Snape slid away to Harry's desk and sat on the edge. His eyes lifted and clicked with Harry's. "I want to kiss you again," whispered Snape.

"What?" Terror and desire coursed through Harry. He couldn't have possibly said what he said – but he did. The part that scared Harry the most was that he was glad to hear it.

"Is that crazy? Because I swear to Godric it's all I can think about."

Harry's brows knitted together in concentration. Snape had a kind face that had gone unnoticed, a sly, entrancing darkness – a deep, rooted pain – the kind that only men like them could fully understand.

He made his way across the room to Snape and ran fingers through his soft hair that no longer appeared greasy. Then Harry ran a thumb over Snape's cheekbone. Snape shuddered but leaned into Harry's touch.

"Harry you don't have to-"

"I know." Harry placed another hand on Snape's cheek. With his heart pounding, Harry leaned in, brushing his lips over Snape's. His whole body pulsed with desire he could not contain anymore. Holding his breath, Harry captured Snape's lips with his. Moving softly. Slowly. Gracefully.

As they broke apart to breath Snape said, "People will never understand. We don't even understand what this is."

Harry smiled and then the brief moment did not care about the world that lived beyond the doors. He just wanted to feel his man's arms around neck or on his chest. To feel his lips and tongue and teeth meeting with his.

"It's just a kiss, Sev." Once again, Harry closed the distance between them, opening Snape's mouth with his, and loving every touch and every sound they made together as they kissed over and over on Harry's desk.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was a long time coming and kind of short. I need to not have so many fics going at once. But I'll try to be better with it. Thanks for reading and if you find some time I'd love a review. Again sorry for the wait.  
**

**I got a guest review about switching back and forth between first and third. Sorry about that! I'm writing like six other fics at the same time and it's hard to not do that when I just wrote one in first. Anyway, I'm going to go back through the chapters and try and fix that. Again I apologize.  
**


	9. Draco's Request

Severus's hand slid under Harry's shirt, his scarred skin the perfect match for calloused fingers. The broom closet was dark. He could hear a few rats scurrying in the corner. The smell of mildew. The stench of something else he couldn't recognize, but none of that mattered.

His mouth worked slowly down Harry's neck, the vibrations of his breathing hummed against Severus's lips. An intoxicating, indulgent feeling.

"Should we be doing this right now?" muttered Harry as his hands worked on the buttons of Severus's shirt, every touch like an electric shock.

Severus's mouth crushed Harry's. His lips were all peppermint toothpaste and butterbeer. "Why not?" Severus's hands roamed to his legs, the muscles hard against his hand.

Harry shifted away. For the first few weeks, Severus had been the hesitant one and Harry the one to push him into corners and kiss him until his lips bruised, but as things had _progressed _between them, it was often Harry who, as the muggles say, put on the brakes.

"Oh, I don't know. There are students like five feet away from us," breathed Harry, his blushed cheeks the perfect pink.

"I don't think I need to remind you that you once slept with one of your students," said Severus with a quick laugh as he scattered kisses along Harry's stubbled jaw.

"You don't know what I did with Ginny," Harry protested but his glare faltered. Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck, sending heat through his body. "Just shut up and kiss me."

They stopped talking after that. Everything was touches. Kisses. The whole world spinning, drowning, in the fire of fingers in hair and hands on bare skin. Harry gasped as Severus's hands went to the button of his jeans.

The closet door flew open.

"Professor Snape? Potter?" a familiar voice cracked.

Severus's gaze snapped the open the door, his hand still gripping the waistband of Harry's pants. "Draco!" he shouted.

"Malfoy!" Harry jumped back, creating as much separation between them as possible.

At the same time Harry and Severus grabbed Draco's arms and dragged him into the closet. Severus's heart slammed in his chest, making it hard to think. What would happen if everyone found out about a relationship between the wizarding world's hero and his cruel former potion's professor?

"You can't say anything," whispered Severus, still gripping onto Draco.

Draco's grey eyes waited there in the dark, shocked and widened."What the hell did I just see? I need to _scourgify _my brain – and my eyes."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco, would you shut up?"

Harry slid forward. "You can't tell anyone."

Draco let out a broken laugh. "I'm not telling anyone... I'm telling everyone." He turned for the door. Severus caught his arm again and slammed him against the wall.

"I will oblivate you," snarled Severus.

Trembling, Harry said, "We should probably do it anyway."

Draco held his wand out. "You two are going to stay away from my mind, got it?" It didn't matter anyway, Severus could already feel him putting up the occulamency shields his Aunt Bellatrix taught him.

Harry sighed. "Is there anyway of keeping you quiet?"

Draco waited for a moment then replied. "Yeah."

"What is it?" drawled Severus, not exactly in the mood to discuss demands with the youngest Malfoy.

"You tell Ginny," said Draco, arms crossed.

Harry jumped in between Severus and Draco. "Never."

Severus couldn't understand why Draco would want... just to torture her maybe? "What reason-"

Draco licked his lips and released a long sigh, his eyes trained on Harry. "She's still waiting for you, Potter."

Harry waved him off. "What do you care?"

Draco stared down at his shiny black shoes. "I – uh -"

"_Malfoy._" Harry held his wand to Draco's throat. Severus could feel Harry's anger pulsing from him. Was he really that jealous about Ginny – after everything they'd done?

Draco pushed Harry's wand down. "You know you really can't talk."

Harry didn't relent. "Stay away from her."

Draco lifted his wand. "Not a chance, Potter."

Severus placed a hand on Harry's arm, loving the sensation in the contact whenever they touched. "Harry," he breathed.

Harry's eyes turned to him, soft and green and perfect. "Sorry. I just don't trust him not to hurt her."

Draco huffed. "You're a hypocrite. I like her. I know she likes me. She just won't admit it because she's afraid to hurt you after everything's that happened. The only one who hurt her is you. Tell her or I tell the whole school." With that, he spun on his heel and darted out the door, clicking it shut behind him.

There was a long pause where they both just stood in the broom closet, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Severus.

Harry's hand lifted to his cheek, stroking. "It's okay. Malfoy's right."

Severus felt his mouth go immediately dry. Harry wasn't going to back to Ginny... he was choosing Severus. At least for now.

"You're really going to tell her?" he asked.

With a deep breath, Harry answered. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Severus knew that didn't mean anything about going public. He didn't even want that. He just wanted to know that no one else in the world was waiting for Potter. That he wasn't just a stop along the way to something better. He didn't know if things would last between them – but he knew that for now they wanted each other and that was all that mattered.

**Sorry for the long wait again. Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate reviews on your thoughts so far. Thanks for all the favorites and follows as well.**


End file.
